


How To Fix A Timeline

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Episode: s01e02 Run Boy Run, Episode: s01e03 Extra Ordinary, Episode: s01e04 Man on the Moon, Episode: s01e05 Number Five, Episode: s01e06 The Day That Wasn't, Episode: s01e07 The Day That Was, Episode: s01e08 I Heard A Rumor, Episode: s01e09 Changes, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How do you fix a timeline, you ask? You watch The Umbrella Academy of course!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	How To Fix A Timeline

"Shit."

The Hargreeves siblings, Sissy, Ray and Harlan had returned to 2019 to find out they had been replaced by the 'Sparrow Academy' and their once dead brother was suddenly brought back to life (He also had a stupid new haircut)

“Five,” Said Diego. “What the fuck did you do?”  
“Says the man who tried to kill Lee Harvey Oswald.” Five hissed.  
“Uh, Five,” Said Luther. “You did meet up with another version of yourself and try to kill him.”  
“Five you WHAT?” Said Allison. “When was this happening?”  
“When you three,” He gestured towards Allison, Diego and Vanya. “Failed to meet a deadline.”  
“I’m sorry that I was kidnapped.” Said Diego.  
“I was under attack!” Exclaimed Allison.  
“And I was being tortured by the FBI!” Added Vanya.  
“Wait, what?” Klaus asked. He was so focused on the new Ben he had been completely ignoring his siblings conversation.  
“Quiet!” Yelled Reginald, who now had everyone, including Sissy and Ray’s, attention. “I knew this would happen, so I have prepared these tapes.” He handed 10 tapes to Five.  
“And what are these?” He asked.  
“Just put them in the player in the office.”

The siblings gathered in their fathers office. Five examined the tapes before putting the one labeled ‘1. We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals’ in the player.  
The siblings, Sissy and Ray were scattered across a couple chairs and a couch, sitting in front of a TV. Harlan was upstairs in one of the bedrooms, asleep. Something appeared on the dark screen. A swimming pool.

‘RUSSIA. OCTOBER 1, 1989’

“That’s our birthday!” Said Klaus.  
“Yeah, no shit.” Said Diego.

On-screen was some kind of water aerobics class, then 2 teenagers beside the pool. A boy and a girl, giving each other flirty looks. The boy moved to sit next to the girl and they continued flirting before the girl jumped into the pool. A minute later, there was a pool of blood In the water.

“What the hell?” Diego said.  
“Why is there blood in the water?” Asked Luther. 

A minute later, the girl emerged 9 months pregnant, despite not being pregnant when she got in the water.

“Ew!” Said Klaus.  
“That’s what happened to your mothers?” Ray asked.  
“Pretty much.” Said Five.

The girl on screen gave birth beside the pool, the. A familiar voice began narrating.  
“On the 12th hour of the first day of October, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth.”

“There’s 43?” Asked Allison. “There’s 36 more?”  
“Apparently so.” Said Luther.  
“So you were all born out of nowhere on the same day?” Asked Sissy.  
“Yeah,” Said Vanya. “That's why he adopted us, also because of our powers.”  
“You all have powers?” Ray was astounded.  
“Do you want to see them or something?” Luther asked sarcastically.  
“Yeah, that’d be great.” The siblings looked around at eachother.  
“I’ll tell you the same thing I told dad in 1963,” Said Five. “Luther has super strength and a monkey body, Diego can curve anything he throws and apparently bullets aswell, Allison can rumor anyone to do anything-”  
“Rememeber, you saw me rumor the cop.” Allison interrupted. Ray nodded.  
“Anyway,” Five Continued. “Klaus can commune with the dead, I can manipulate space and time, our brother Ben had Tentacles living inside him, and Vanya… well…” He trailed off. Ray turned to Vanya.  
“What can you do?”   
“This.” Vanya closed her eyes and focused on the sounds. The sound of the birds outside. There was a high pitch ringing noise and a soft wind filling the room. The lights were flickering and everything in the room was shaking slightly. Everyone watched, the siblings made sure they were ready for anything that might happen. Then the lightbulb on the ceiling broke. Vanya jumped. The ringing and shaking stopped.  
“Wow.” Said Ray and Sissy in unison.  
“Can we please get back to watching the tapes?” Asked Luther

“This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.” The scene switched to plane flying over a city.  
“Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.”

“Dad wanted all 43 kids?” Diego asked.  
“Your fathers a billionaire?” Asked Ray.  
“Yeah, isn’t yours?” Said Klaus.

“Extraordinairy!” The on-screen Reginald exclaimed as he reached out to touch the baby in the mother's arms. “How much do you want for it?”

“It?” Said Allison. 

‘HE GOT SEVEN OF THEM’ came onto the screen as Reginald led 7 nannies pushing numbered strollers to the academy. 

“Why are they numbered?” Asked Ray.  
“So he could tell who’s who.” Answered Luther.  
“Why couldn’t he put your names on them?”  
“Oh,” Klaus said. “The numbers are our names. Number One, Number Two, Number Three, Number Four, Number Five, and Number Seven.” He pointed to each sibling as he said their number.  
“What about six?” Asked Sissy.  
“Ben died when we were 17.” Vanya answered.

The scene changed once again to a theatre. ‘TODAY’ appeared on the screen. A figure came onto the stage and took a violin out of its case. The violinist began playing a song.

“The Phantom Of The Opera.” Vanya Said, noticing her siblings trying, and failing, to recognise the song.

The music continued as the scene changed to what looked like someone’s morning routine. The man banged his head on a doorway and turned on a machine. He then watered a plant and put on a spacesuit. As the man stepped onto the surface of the moon, the words ‘NUMBER 1 “LUTHER”’ appeared. A collection of other unseen instruments joined the song and a man with a flashlight seemed to robbing someone home.  
“Show me where the safe is or your family’s dead!” He yelled. “Where’s the safe?” The silhouette of hopefully a hero could be seen through the back window. A news broadcast could be heard over the music. Our hero came into view, along with words ‘NUMBER 2 “DIEGO”’. 

“Patch hated when I did that.” Said Diego. “Left my prints all over the crime scene.”

“Who is this guy?” One robber asked as the music got faster and Diego started throwing knives. The scene changed to gorgeous model-like woman walking down the red carpet as photographers took pictures of her. ‘NUMBER 3 “ALLISON”’.

“You didn’t tell me you were famous!” Exclaimed Ray.   
“I was an actress.” Said Allison. “I used my powers to build myself an amazing life that was all a lie.”

On-screen, the photographers continued to take pictures of her as she walked.  
“Allison! Allison!”  
“There’s our sweetheart, Allison.”  
“Oh, your perfect!” The song then changed to another song only Vanya could recognise. ‘Angel of Music’. Then Klaus, who was just getting out of rehab, jumped off a bed and sighed. ‘NUMBER 4 “KLAUS”’.  
“Hey, you,” he said to another man. “Stay strong, I believe in you, okay? You, not so much.”  
“Bye, Klaus.”  
“We’ll see you soon, Klaus, stay sober!” Klaus kissed the coin he was given and left. The scene returned to the moon, and Luther was admiring the sunrise on earth. The, he received the news: Sir Reginald Hagreeves was dead.  
Diego picked up a bloody knife.  
“Your family is safe now.” He said. He then saw the news on the TV: Sir Reginald Hagreeves was dead.  
“Allison! Allison!”  
“Allison! Have you heard the news?”  
“When was the last time you saw your father?” The photographer's voices continued to overlap with questions about Reginald and the Umbrella Academy as Allison was led away to be told the news: Sir Reginald Hagreeves was dead.  
Klaus walked down a dark alley to a shady looking guy. The guy gave him some drugs and Klaus walked away happily. He then woke up in an ambulance, where he high-fived the paramedic. The two watched the little TV in the back and found out that Sir Reginald Hagreeves was dead.   
The scene returned to the violinist, who stopped playing abruptly as the lights in the theatre came on. ‘NUMBER 7 “VANYA”.

“Well, I guess I don’t get a fancy introduction.” Said Five.  
“You weren’t there, old man.” Said Klaus. “You can judge who had the best intro.”  
“Vanya.” Five said almost instantly.  
“And what is that?”  
“She’s very skilled with the violin. The transition from song to song were smooth, an each note was perfect. All you guys did was walk on the moon, break into someones house, walk down a red carpet, and overdose as soon as you got out of rehab.”   
“Well you do have a point, our baby sister has improved.”  
“Why am I the baby sister?” Asked Vanya.   
“Well, Vanny,” Klaus explained. “you were only in the 60’s for one month, I’ve been told, everyone else was there longer, well, except, Five, but hes 58 so that doesn’t matter, so you are the youngest, making you the baby sister.”  
“Great.”

On-screen Vanya walked past a store with a TV in the window when something caught her eye: Sir Reginald Hagreeves was dead.  
“Dad.” She said softly. As she said that, it began to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
